


Fluffy Nebula

by Clips141



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Bunny! Dongju, Bunny! Keonhee, Cat! Youngjo, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Human! Geonhak, Human! Hwanwoong, Hybrids, Light Angst, M/M, Original Character(s), Squirrel! Seoho, but for plot purposes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25906420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clips141/pseuds/Clips141
Summary: In the evening sky, what could be described as a nebula, exploded above earth, littering it in small specs of space dust. Seoho, oblivious to its abilities, stares up at it in awe.
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Kudos: 26





	Fluffy Nebula

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to write about Squirrel Seoho but ended up with a lot more. At first, I just wanted like a sort of scientific reason why there were hybrids, but then it grew into this.

In the middle of a late evening autumn day, the sky darkened as if a cloud had consumed the world. The world was shrouded in shadows for a short moment.

Suddenly a burst of light and stardust exploded in the sky with a soft sigh. Bright blue and white glittered the atmosphere as if a brand new galaxy was being born. Like snow, feathery space dust floated down to the crust of the world.

Seoho remembered looking up at the sky as he walked home from class, watching as his eyes glowed and reflected the soothing nebula. He, just like many, stood still in the slowing busy city simply watching the unusual phenomenon. There were some watching through the windows of stores and buildings, some even stopped and got out of their cars for a better view.

Seoho's first thought was that aliens had finally invaded earth and it was simply his time to go. His second thought was a simple ah how pretty. It also reminded him of the couple tie-dye shirts he and Geonhak made. He reached for his phone that sat in the back pocket of his jeans to take a picture and send it to all the people he knew. However, just as he took a single shot of the sky it disappeared just as it came. He was a little disappointed but grateful that he had at least one photo of it. The picture came out surprisingly well showing off the natural hues and colors. He was just about to hit send when a sudden wave of nausea hit him. Seoho gripped his head as a splitting headache formed in the center of his brain causing him to fall to his knees. He knew he was about to pass out, but before he did he saw he wasn't the only one affected. 

In a single moment, all the starry-eyed viewers were crumbling to the ground, a few quicker than others. Seoho's vision grew blurry as he slumped lower to the ground. He barely registered it but he heard the chime of a bell ring and the next thing he knew he was surrounded by people.

His phone laid on the concrete sidewalk, ringing, vibrating, and probably scratching up the back of his phone case. The last thing he saw before collapsing was the caller's ID that read Geonhak♡♡♡.

⇜☾☾☾⇝

Surprisingly when Seoho woke up he wasn't in the basement of some alien spaceship. Instead, he was greeted with the beeping of hospital machines and a stupidly bright ceiling light. Maybe, he had pulled one too many allnighters and drank one too many cups of coffee that he had hallucinated the whole thing before passing out. He shielded his eyes closing them as he thought back to the overly vivid image of the sky that day. He shot up suddenly, remembering he had stolen a single image of it on his phone. 

As he shook around aimlessly on the bed, looking for his plastic rectangle before he caught sight of something strange. His hand, or better yet both of his hands.

Nothing was wrong with it, but his nails shone a flat black and they were longer and sharpened like claws. Did someone prank me? he thought flipping his palms back and forth. Even if someone had the only person who would, which was Geonhak, would have done a botched job at it. His nails weren't even that long, to begin with, but who knows he wasn't really knowledgeable about the advances of nail science.

Just as he was fussing over the possibilities of someone getting his nails done while he was unconscious in a hospital bed the door slid open with a soft tiny thud. 

Geonhak eyes widened in surprise as Seoho turned to see who it was. Seoho could tell how tired Geonhak looked even when holding a small bouquet of pale blue daisies that complemented his outfit. Although he didn’t know how long he had been out he still felt bad making the other lose sleep. Seoho didn't know what to say but thankfully Geonhak took the first step.

"Oh thank god," Geonhak exclaimed marching towards the bed before practically throwing himself onto the other male. The pale petals from the flowers scattered above them as Seoho was pulled into an embrace.

Geonhak held Seoho desperately tight, almost as if should he let go, Seoho would sprout wings and fly off. Small tears stained Seoho's neck as he let the younger use him as a napkin. "I-I thought you wouldn't wake up," Geonhak sobbed digging himself deeper into the other's shoulder. 

Seoho wasn't so used to seeing Geonhak so vulnerable, even when they had been dating for almost 3 years now, but nonetheless he still cupped the back of Geonhak's delicate head. Automatically trying to comfort the other. "I saw how other people didn't make it and you just took so long to wake up, I got so worried that I couldn't sleep at all," he confessed hugging Seoho even tighter.

"I'm sorry I made you worry," Seoho said, pulling Geonhak away to look at his tear-stained face. "Thanks for waiting for me."

He tried to give Geonhak a reassuring smile but somehow he made him cry even more. "As cheesy as it sounds I don't know what I would've done if you didn't wake up," he chocked out in his ocean deep voice. 

They sat in silence as Geonhak seated himself more comfortably on top of Seoho's lap. Geonahk's tears dried quicker than expected, and they simply basked in the presence of each other. Geonhak held his ear against Seoho's chest, just listening to the sound of his breathing.

The comfortable silence was broken when Seoho could hear the growing sound of footsteps approaching closer to his room. "I think someone's coming."

"I don't hear anything though?" Geonhak said pulling himself off from the bed. "Ah right, I forgot about your ears."

Seoho looked at him like he was crazy before Geonhak reached his hand up to pet his head, or what he thought would just be his head. Contrary to Seoho's belief, Geonhak grabbed his ear which was all of a sudden on top of his head. 

"Wha-" Seoho exclaimed before nudging Geonhak's hands away and replacing them with his own. Soft, fluffy, but uncomfortably his, laid a pair of new squirrel ears. All of a sudden it made sense how he had claws, and a tail, which he thought was a pillow underneath himself.

Just as he was beginning to process his new appendages, the footsteps finally arrived revealing them to be two of their close friends, Hwanwoong and Youngjo. However, shockingly to Seoho he wasn't expecting to see Youngjo walk in the room with a set of obsidian cat ears and tail.

Seoho looked as if three question marks had just popped out of his head.

"Look like we have a lot of explaining to do," Hwanwoong said bending down and picking up the forgotten daisy petals on the white tiled floor. 

⇜☾☾☾⇝

"Wait, I need you to explain it again," Seoho requested after being told almost three times already.

At some point, a female nurse had come in and taken his temperature and did other nurse things, but just in case he had to stay another day.

Seoho was still in bed an IV tube connected to his arm while Geonhak sat at the ends of Seoho's feet. Hwanwoong was standing by and carefully fixing the flowers into a vase that Geonhak brought in earlier. Youngjo yawned revealing his new canine teeth, his tail swishing behind him as he sat in his chair backward.

"Ever since that explosion in the sky, a lot of people collapsed and some people ended up hospitalized. Although Hyung here just slept it off and was fine the next day, so I guessed it varies depending on the person," Geonhak informed jutting his thumb at the new feline hybrid. "You were in a coma for two weeks and that was around the time people start to reject their transformation, but luckily you didn't. I was researching it online and there were some articles saying it was a parasite or virus from space, anyway it didn't really make sense. Basically, a lot of people turned into half-animals."

Seoho still couldn't entirely wrap his head around the fact that he was some squirrel hybrid, after all, he just felt the same. "You know when I woke up I thought I would've been dissected by aliens and maybe get turned into some cyborg, but a squirrel? Not something I expected"

Geonhak laughed a little, happy that Seoho didn't change personality-wise, "Well I think a squirrel fits you very well." 

Hwangwoong had finished tending to the flowers and draped himself over his boyfriend, Youngjo. "I agree as well, it does fit him."

"You're gonna have a lot of getting used to," Youngjo advised. "I'm still not used to all the different lifestyle changes."

"What do you mean?" Seoho asked curiously his ears twitching towards Youngjo. 

Youngjo played with his hands as he told Seoho how he inherited some traits of the regular house cat, but not all. His hearing and reflexes improved, but he didn't gain the night vision or sense of smell. This morning when he was drinking some coffee, he found that his sensitivity to heat increased. Sometimes he would find himself spacing out and focusing on random bugs and lights. 

"Did you know he purrs?" Hwanwoong added scratching the back of Youngjo's cat ears.

"Don't tell him that it's embarrassing," Youngjo complained, moving his head away from Hwanwoong's petting hands. 

Hwanwoong could only smirk as he continued to attack his boyfriend with pats and strokes. In the end, Youngjo never gave in to Hwanwoong's teasing, leaving Hwanwoong pouting as he left the other to sit on the bed as well.

"Fine, I'll just pet Seoho then," Hwanwoong said sulking as he scooted closer to the squirrel hybrid. "It's fine if I touch you right?"

Seoho nodded but still felt hesitant not knowing how it would feel with his new ears. Unconsciously, his tail fluffed up and his ears attentive as Hwanwoong hovered over his head. Seoho was still stiff when Hwanwoong started actually petting but began relaxing as he got used to the touch. 

"Is it just me or did your hair get fluffier?" Hwanwoong asked as he stroked some stray hairs down back into place.

"Maybe it's cause I haven't showered in a couple of weeks," Seoho said slyly smiling as Hwanwoong quickly removed his hand at the realization.

The room filled with laughter as Hwanwoong went to rinse his hands in the bathroom connected to Seoho's hospital room. "It's what he deserved," Youngjo exclaimed through his wide grin. 

⇜☾☾☾⇝ 

Seoho exited the bathroom to their shared apartment, drying his hair with his white towel and wet tail dragging behind him. In the shower the amount of soap he had to use was unimaginable, but he managed. 

They had just left the hospital after his last tests and checkups and he finally got his well-deserved shower at home. On the drive back, he hadn't completely comprehended the new reality in store for him. What surprised him the most wasn't the other hybrids, but the fact that he was now color-blind. He didn't even notice until the doctors checked his vision and when Geonhak told him the yellow shirt he brought for him was actually red. 

Geonhak was lying comfortably on the sofa, clicking through the channels on the TV not yet noticing Seoho approaching.

”Whatcha watching?” Seoho asked as he leaned down behind Geonhak, giving him a small kiss on his nose.

“Ah! Hey, your hair’s still wet!” Geonhak nagged but still pulled the other down for another kiss. 

Seoho just grinned before jumping over the sofa to sit next to Geonhak, his tail still moist. “At this rate, you’ll get sick,” Geonhak stated before reaching for the towel wrapped around the other’s shoulders.

He turned Seoho to where Geonhak was facing his back. Although Seoho’s tail wasn’t soaking wet, there were still some spots that needed drying.

Carefully charting into unknown territory Geonhak slowly rubbed with the towel. “Tell me if it hurts.”

With slow but precise movements Geonhak swiftly dried Seoho’s increasingly fluffy tail. Seoho found himself smiling at his lover, finding himself so lucky to have someone as caring as Geonhak.

Seoho decided he wanted to mess with Geonhak a bit by swishing his tail back and forth. Of course, Geonhak found this annoying and pushed Seoho’s tail down to still it. “Yah! Stop moving!”

”Aah!” Seoho yelped, covering his mouth at the sudden sound.

Geonhak immediately let go, stroking the disturbed hairs down. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you. You alright?”

“Yeah, but it’s kinda my fault for messing around,” Seoho was barely able to mutter out an apology of his own. Geonhak hadn’t caused him any pain, rather it was something else, something racier. “Aren’t you oddly obedient? You sure it didn’t hurt?”

”I guess I’m a little sensitive there,” Seoho suggested, laughing a little, as his tail curled in on itself. 

Geonhak had whispered something about getting a brush, but Seoho was still processing the tingly sensation he got. He couldn’t determine if it was a good or bad thing but decided to think about it another day when Geonhak came back.

With his tail cleanly groomed and dry, Seoho could finally cuddle up to Geonhak comfortably. Seoho rested his head on the other's broad shoulder as a random movie played on the screen. Seoho could feel Geonhak shiver a little from the cold, he was going to get up again and get a blanket but Seoho quickly draped his tail over their laps.

"Well isn't that convenient?" Geonhak chuckled, petting Seoho's right ear, which only made him snuggle up closer. Geonhak paused for a moment lost in thought. "I'm better at petting than Hwanwoong. Right?"

Seoho looked up at him in surprise but his face was quickly replaced with a smile, "What, did you get jealous earlier? That was days ago!" 

Geonhak glanced away a hint of pink on his cheeks, "A little." 

"Ahh! Why are you so cute! Hehe," Seoho exclaimed before tackling Geonhak down onto the sofa. Seoho littered him with small but multiple kisses along Geonhak's face and chest while he shuffled his hair around.

On good days the two were always on top of one another. Either to cuddle or bother each other, whichever mood they were in. Back then, in high school, the two were inseparable but in a bad way. In fact, they were infamously known to argue and fight. If you had told one of them they’d end up together they would laugh.

Geonhak reached up and cupped Seoho's face away. Seoho thought he would yell at him to stop like he usually would, but he just held him there. He stayed silent and Seoho asked what was wrong.

They made eye contact and all Seoho could see was Geonhak's longing gaze.

"I missed you. I really did," Geonhak whispered faintly. "When I first saw you lying there, you were in a lot of pain, you probably don't even remember it though. There were other patients that woke up right away like Youngjo, but you just didn't and I got really anxious you wouldn't. Then, the days just grew and grew and I couldn't sleep unless I sat right by your bedside." Geonhak started to tear up but continued in a steady voice. "Everyone started to worry about me, but I couldn'- I couldn't," he choked on his last words.

Geonhak’s brows had furrowed, and his lips pressed, trying to suppress his sobs.

Seoho kissed and wiped Geonhak's falling tears away, Geonhak let him with a soft sigh. He was keen to accept Seoho’s comforts. "Cmon, don't cry, I'm here now, everything’s alright. The doctors checked me and everything. Don’t worry, okay?"

Seoho felt like his heart would break for causing the other this much sorrow. He couldn’t even imagine what Geonhak had to go through. For him, it only felt like a day had passed.

Geonhak sniffled and turned away to hide his face, embarrassed, but Seoho still kept kissing him. 

“I love you Geonhak,” Seoho proclaimed with a low but clear voice. He said a million times before, mostly in a playful manner, but this time he was more genuine, if possible, than any of the previous times.

Geonhak turned back to face him again, wrapping his arms around Seoho’s neck and burying himself in the other’s chest.

“Me too. I love you too Seoho,” Geonhak confessed closing his eyes as he listened to Seoho’s quickening heartbeat. Seoho felt his heart surge at Geonhak’s words, usually he wouldn’t voice his affections verbally. He was a physical man.

Wordlessly, gathering Seoho in back hugs or kisses. He made it known he loved the other without having to whisper the three special words.

Seoho pressed a long kiss in the middle of Geonhak’s hair swirl. He stroked and rubbed Geonhak’s back to soothe and calm him down.

Seoho held Geonhak’s hands, pulling them down as he intertwined them. They were close enough to where they could feel each other’s breath, feel the faint ghost of their lashes.

They shared a simple but loving kiss, lips falling apart, illuminated by the flashing lights of their TV.

⇜☾☾☾⇝

Seoho woke up bleary-eyed in their shared queen-sized bed. The blankets were ruffled and messy and pillows were missing, forgotten on the floor, but what upset him more was that Geonhak was nowhere to be found.

He groaned as he flipped himself over to lie on his back. The sun shone through the open blinds that Geonhak probably opened before leaving. He pulled the blanket over his exposed chest, feeling the cold from the creeping winter season.

Last night he must’ve been too lazy to put another shirt back on, he preferred it off when he slept anyway.

He pondered whether he wanted to keep sleeping or get up and do something productive for the day.

Seoho groaned, louder this time, once he remembered that he missed two weeks of classes. He felt bad wishing some of his professors were affected by the explosion, but he really didn’t want to deal with his responsibilities right now.

He was busy pulling his hair from the growing stress when he heard the elevator ding and open. He was still getting used to his keen hearing, which so far hasn’t proven itself helpful.

His arms fell limp at his sides as he waited for the rattling of keys to open the door. He closed his eyes as he lazily waited for Geonhak.

As predicted, the door opened with a click and a shout from Geonhak saying he’s home.

Seoho could hear the crinkling of plastic bags being placed on the kitchen counter and Geonhak’s growing footsteps to their bedroom.

”Are you still asleep?” Geonhak asked, peeking his head through the doorframe. Geonhak crossed his arms only slightly disappointed at how Seoho was still in bed. “Get up. I’m making breakfast, so hurry.”

Seoho could only grunt in response but still got up with a yawn and a stretch. His tail unconscious stretching behind him as well. Geonhak muttered and quiet cute before leaving for the kitchen. 

“You’re cuter!!” Seoho shouted as he looked for a clean shirt in his drawer.

”Just get ready already!” Geonhak shouted back. Seoho just giggled at his response.

By the time Seoho finished brushing his teeth and washing his face, Geonhak had already cooked a few eggs and bacon, placing them delicately onto round plates on the table. 

Seoho pulled out a chair and sat down in front of one plate, it was decorated into a goofy smile. "What did you buy? It sounded like a lot," Seoho asked as he stabbed a bacon piece and shoved it into his mouth. 

"I wasn't home often, so I just got some groceries and stuff for you," Geonhak answered, sitting across from Seoho and sipping on some orange juice. 

"Stuff for me?" Seoho questioned, looking up from his plate with his cheeks filled. "Yeah stuff for you," Geonhak responded. "Squirrel stuff."

Seoho stole Geonhak's cup of orange juice from across the table, but Geonhak only huffed in annoyance. "I bought a better brush since the other one seemed too rough. Oh, I also bought some pants for that tail of yours. You know so they don't stick out awkwardly."

As Geonhak continued to list off the things he bought and saw at the store the doorbell had rung startling both of them. They looked at each other, confused look on their faces before Geonhak got up to see who it was. Seoho hadn't heard the elevator ding or even the footsteps approach, so he was more shocked than Geonhak had been.

"Let us in! We bring gifts!" Keonhee's pounding voice could be heard through the closed door. Geonhak quickly unlatched the locks on the door letting the two in.

Seoho had told himself to get used to seeing other hybrids, but frankly, he still hasn't. So, his jaw dropped, seeing Dongju and Keonhee walk in with bunny ears and a fluffy poof for tails. Keonhee, however, had long drooping ears contrary to Dongju's straight ones. Seoho had to say it fit them both very well.

"Hey, Seoho! Hey, Geonhak!" Keonhee greeted, waving his hands as he took his shoes off, Dongju held a bag in his hands. "Heard they discharged you, so I brought gifts!"

Dongju rolled his eyes as he sat at their front entrance pulling his right shoes off to reveal his Mickey Mouse socks. “Not really, he came to see what animal Seoho turned into and by the looks of it a squirrel.”

”Really? Thank god cause we brought chocolate.” Keonhee replies trying to peak over Geonahk to get a better view of Seoho. Dongju walked past them to the kitchen and placed the bag onto the counter.

”What were you going to do if he was a dog?” Dongju nagged.

”Well, Geonhak could eat it,” Keonhee answered pushing Geonhak with him into the kitchen as well.

”I don’t even like sweet things!” Geonhak complained, struggling against Keonhee.

”There’s like dark chocolate in there!”

Like a storm, the two wreaked havoc before leaving and saying their goodbyes. Apparently, they hadn’t eaten breakfast that morning, so they just ate what was left on the other's plates. They were difficult to handle if described simply.

Geonhak went to clean up the dishes and leave them in the sink to wash later.

Seoho had begun unwrapping the gift Keonhee and Dongju left. Not only did they leave chocolate but also a bucket hat with holes in them for Seoho’s ears. Something Geonhak had forgotten when he went shopping. Seoho held the box of chocolates out, the top was clear allowing the sweets to be seen from the outside. There was a bright pink ribbon wrapped around it and tied into a bow at the top. Looking at it Seoho could tell that it was expensive, maybe ridiculously so as if it were coated in gold. 

He felt his chest warm at the thought that his two broke college friends spent this much money on a single box of chocolates for him.

If he was honest, he also didn’t even like chocolate that much, but he still ate them gleefully, one by one.

⇜☾☾☾⇝

A few days had passed after Seoho had started attending classes again. Luckily, his professors hadn't been too strict on his absence since the majority of the population had been affected. He even joined a new club for hybrids or rather research on hybrids. He was happy knowing he could help contribute to society and not feel like a complete burden.

Something new he learned was that children affected had a quicker and easier transformation than older age groups. What was confusing to him was the time it took for him to transform, after all, many members of the club only had a day or two. It was no wonder Geonhak had been so worried.

Seoho sat on the living room floor, his legs crossed as he typed mindlessly away on his laptop that laid on the coffee table. Seoho wasn't even halfway through with the paper but he had to finish no matter what. He peeked at the time, 1:35 am. It was late, not that late to Seoho, but really late for Geonhak.

Seoho flinched slightly as he felt pressure weigh on him. It was Geonhak who had left the bedroom, a blanket draped over his shoulder. He moaned in the other's ear, "Why aren't you in bed yet?" His voice was deep from just waking up. Seoho shivered, not from the cold but from the air on his ear. 

"I'm not done writing the paper yet," Seoho leaned back into Geonhak, feeling his boyfriend's warmth spread. "I thought you went to sleep already?" 

"You weren't there. Got cold." Geonhak muttered as he sat behind Seoho, pulling him into a back hug. The blanket falling over Seoho as well. Lately, Geonhak had a hard time sleeping without Seoho next to him. Seoho wondered if it was his extremely comfortable and huggable tail or the aftermath of his hospitalization. He hoped it wasn't the latter.

"Can't you just do it tomorrow?" Geonhak complained, letting his shoulder hook over Seoho's shoulder. He tiredly turned away after being blinded by the light from the laptop though.

Seoho would've finished the paper tomorrow, but tomorrow was also a planned date the two had. It had been a while since the two spent time together outside of their home, and Seoho didn't even want to waste a single minute of their time. He wanted tomorrow to be the best it can ever be.

"I'm almost done," Seoho yawned, his fatigue catching up to him at the worst timing.

"See, if you're tired you should sleep," Geonhak sighed, running his fingers lazily through the hairs of Seoho's tail. 

"But I'm really almost done," Seoho said with a pout, his ears laying flat behind his head. 

Geonhak noticed, his eyes glancing at the two puffs of fur on Seoho's head. As much as Geonhak wanted to complain again, he found himself growing weak to Seoho's newfound cuteness. He sighed again, giving up, "Fine, but I'll stay here till you're done."

Although Seoho didn't want to keep Geonhak up any later than he should, he didn't refute and quickly resumed working again. The paper soon coming to a complete.

When Seoho finally submitted his paper and closed his laptop, could he hear the snores coming from behind him. He didn't check the time before shutting off his laptop, but he knew he wasn't as fast as he wanted to be. He yawned and contemplated just falling asleep on the floor before realizing how uncomfortable it would be. Plus he didn't want to wake up sore. 

Unconsciously, as he worked, he had wrapped his tail around Geonhak's waist, so he had to unravel himself before getting up. Seoho gently placed Geonhak's head to rest on the sofa, careful not to wake him. Seoho couldn't help but squeal at the sight of his sleeping boyfriend wrapped in their shared blanket. Seoho placed a small kiss on his cheek, watching him stir before sitting back to watch the sleeping man. Seoho had a fond expression on his face as he thought of all the sweet things he would've said if Geonhak was awake, effectively causing the other to cringe and blush.

After having his full of creepily staring at Geonhak sleep, Seoho carried Geonhak back to their bedroom. Usually, it would be the other way around since Seoho was the lighter and weaker of the two, but recently he felt himself becoming stronger as the days pass by. Another attribute he and all hybrids gained when they turned. However, there isn't much research on it yet, just a discovery he and his clubmates found. 

Seoho sat at the edge of the bed, tired as he watched Geonhak's chest rise and fall with his breathing. He held Geonhak's hand, playing around with his fingers, tapping the silver ring with his nails. Seoho has one too, a couple ring that the two exchanged one day randomly. Seoho wondered what Geonhak would've turned into if he transformed, a gorilla maybe? He laughed quietly at the thought but quickly stopped.

His fingers continued to drum on the ring the light tap echoing in the room. Deep down Seoho felt anxious, mostly about himself and his new body. It hasn't been long since he woke up, but he adapted well and is living somewhat normally. Sometimes he wondered what would happen if he never woke up, sleeping forever in his head never knowing. However, that's not what scared him the most, it was the fact that his friends, family, and Geonhak would mourn him. He tried shaking the thought from his head, picking it up and throwing it far far away in a corner of his mind.

Seoho laid down, his head lying on top of Geonhak's thigh. Seoho's hand stopped tapping and instead weaved their hands together, his own being more sweaty. Unconsciously, Geonhak had griped Seoho's hand back, his eyebrows turning in his dreams. 

Seoho dug himself under the sheets as he crawled to lay by Geonhak's side, resting his head into the crook of his neck. Geonhak muttered something under his breath, his lips smacking before turning and wrapping his arm around the squirrel. 

Already forgetting his worries and thoughts in the comfort of his lover's arms, Seoho's eyes drooped before falling asleep.

⇜☾☾☾⇝ 

The cafe bell rang, signaling a new customer entering the toasty building. The walls were painted a sweet cookie beige, the floors a light salmon pink, with small hanging plants. Geonhak sat leisurely reading something on his phone, his glasses sitting perfectly on his sculpted nose. Although, it was cold outside Geonhak took his thick coat off, hanging it behind him on his chair. He looked up just in time to catch Seoho bringing a tray with their ordered food.

"Hey handsome, are you taken?" Seoho jokingly asked before placing the tray and sitting himself down. 

Geonhak cocked his eyebrow before answering, "Indeed I am, quite the looker too." He turned his phone around, revealing an image of Seoho throwing a peace sign at the camera. It was before he turned into a squirrel hybrid. An image he remembered sending Geonhak when he was working at an elementary school as a student-teacher. The only reason why he remembered was that Geonhak had shown his students and they ended up making fun of him. 

"Woah, forget about you what's this guy's name?" Seoho leaned out of his chair, sarcastically grabbing onto the phone. "You little-"

Geonhak sneered pulling back the phone to sip on his black coffee Seoho brought earlier. "You know I was just joking! I only have eyes for you darling~"

"And yourself apparently," Geonhak scoffed. "It's called self-love baby~"

“Maybe if you took better care of yourself,” Geonhak argued, thinking back to yesterday night.

”I pull one all-nighter and suddenly I hate myself?” Seoho questioned, leaning against his hand. Elbows on the table.

Geonhak took a long and loud sip, maintaining eye contact while he doing so.

”Okay, maybe it hasn’t been just one,” Seoho looked away and instead focusing on a framed picture of a flower.

“If I had a dollar for every time you’d stay up late, unhealthy so, I would be rich,” Geonhak stated, reaching for the fork on the tray.

”Okay, now you’re just exaggerating,” Seoho pouted.

Geonhak stabbed a corner from the slice carrot cake and bringing up to Seoho’s mouth, “Stop talking and eat.” 

Seoho could only frown as he parted his lips to be fed. He chewed, appreciating the sweetness as he grabbed a fork of his own. Next to the carrot cake they also ordered and strawberry shortcake with the bright berry on top. Seoho reached over the table to pierce the strawberry, and in return brought it up to Geonhak. He seemed a little hesitant but opened his mouth anyway.

"You know I like to eat the strawberry last," Geonhak said frowning while still chewing. Seoho did know Geonhak's preferred way of eating cakes, but still decided it was more fun teasing him. "Who was the one to say 'Stop talking'?" Seoho smirked, taking his fork out of his mouth with a slide to capture all the frosting.

"Why are you like this?" Geonhak sighed, before rolling his sleeves up, revealing built forearms. His turtleneck clinging on his neck deliciously so that he reached up to loosen it.

"Why are you so hot?" Seoho asked out of nowhere, dreamy-eyed at his boyfriend, chin cupped in his hands. "That was out of nowhere, what?" 

Seoho could only laugh as Geonhak turned away, rose dusting on his cheeks, and up to his ears. Seoho just grinned as his tail swished behind him like a dog who just got a treat.

⇜☾☾☾⇝ 

Their boots crunched on the small pebbles speckled across the sidewalk, the trees have been bare for the winter, their leaves forgotten under the snow. The sky was painted in an icy blue with vanilla cotton clouds. There were people walking around with their lovers, families, and friends. Seoho and Geonhak walked next to one another, a warm air surrounded them. Their hands locked together closely as they just strolled through the cold yet cozy park.

They kept walking until they were in a more secluded area. Surprisingly the area was empty despite having a nice fountain in the middle, although no water was running. The rest of the area only had wooden benches and thick bushes to accompany them.

Seoho let out a hearty sigh, watching his breath steam into the chilly air. ”Why does it have to be so cold!”

Seoho crowded closer to Geonhak whose body temperature never seemed to drop even in the most raging winters. “What did you expect? It’s the middle of winter.”

“Shouldn’t I be hibernating right now then?” Seoho asked as they walked closer to one of the benches to rest. Tired from last night and life in general, though Geonhak makes it bearable.

”You’re still part human,” Geonhak answered, slumping into the sturdy bench, somehow already worn out despite not walking far.

”Things would be easier if humans just hibernated too,” Seoho huffed out, slouching deeper into the bench. Geonhak just hummed out confirmation in return watching the clouds above.

”Why don’t we start the movement first then?” Geonhak asked closing his eyes, his head resting on the other’s shoulder. “We should start at home though,” Seoho added. “Tis too cold here!”

“Whose idea was it to go to the park anyways?” Seoho complained as he shook his fist in the air.

”Yours,” Geonhak deadpan. “Right.”

After a short break of sitting in the winter air, the two decided they could handle it no more. Seoho stretched his arms in the air while Geonhak dusted off his back, some snow sticking to him like dust.

Seoho yawned before becoming alert of a sudden sound. Of course, Geonhak hadn’t seemed to notice anything out of ordinary, just sort of eyeing Seoho strangely.

His tail sprung up along with his ears giving away that he sensed something. “What is it?”

”Someone’s crying,” Seoho looked around, head turning left and right as he tried to find the direction of the sound. “It’s a kid!”

Geonhak quickly followed behind Seoho, he always had a soft spot for kids. After all, he works at an elementary school so, it only made sense. His love for children and his sense of justice wouldn’t let him ignore a child in need.

South of the broken fountain and pass the thicket of bushes revealed a small child crouching at the base of a tall tree. They had their face covered as they wept into the empty air.

"Hey! Are you alright?" Seoho asked immediately rushing to the child's side. "Are you hurt?"

The child just looked up and cried harder, her screeching grew louder when she saw Geonhak approach. She wore a knitted beanie that covered most of her head but not the two small horns and ears protruding out. A small wooly tail wrapped around her leg protectively. She looked no younger than three years old.

"It's okay we want to help you," Seoho tried comforting her by lightly dusting her with his tail. He just assumed that all kids liked fluffy things but thankfully this one did. She tenderly held on to the tail, her tears stalling for a short while.

With a hiccup, she spoke, "My mommy sh-she got lost." She stuffed her face into Seoho's tail, using it as a napkin. Seoho could only grimace but endured it faithfully in order to keep her calm. 

"We'll help you find her," Geonhak offered, in a lighter voice than usual. He held out his hand for her, which she took reluctantly. "What does your mommy look like?"

The two led her out of the dark bushes into the open area where light would reach. They were back at the empty and broken fountain, as expected there wasn't anyone there. 

"She has long black hair, and um," She started to tear up again, frustrated she couldn't remember. "It's okay, don't worry," Geonhak assured her, he picked her up gently and brought her up to his shoulders. "This way you can see her and tell us."

The child held onto the sides of Geonhak's head eagerly, his glasses getting crooked in the process but he didn't seem to mind.

It’s not every day the pair help lost children, so they had no idea where to start. At first, they suggested going to the park’s help center, but where was that again? Are there even help centers at parks?

The trio walked into a more populated area, where non and hybrid children could be seen playing in the snow and adults watching from afar. Regularly, Geonhak and Seoho would ask if she saw anyone resembling her mother. They walked around almost aimlessly before Seoho suggested bringing her to the police station.

"No! I don't want to!" The little goat hybrid yelled. "Don't leave me," she whimpered, hugging even more tightly onto, Geonhak whose glasses were on the verge of falling off. Geonhak felt like his head would explode from the squeezing, but it couldn't compare to his shattering heart. Seoho reached up to fix them, pushing the glasses back into place. 

"Don't cry we'll find her okay? We won't leave either," Seoho reassured her, petting her head on his tippy toes. 

Seoho didn't have to wait long for her to nod her little head, but she didn't seem to loosen her grip. "Now that I think about it, what's your name?" Geonhak asked looking up at her while her doe eyes stared back. "My name's Soyung, I don't think it suits me though," Soyung hummed out, losing some spirit. 

"What do you mean? You're so beautiful though?" Seoho gasped in disbelief at her last comment. "Geonhak here would agree with me," Seoho nudged him, although he was already going to agree anyway. "Of course, anyone who says otherwise is blind!" 

"Geonhak? I feel like I've heard of that name before," Soyung pondered, she cutely put her hand on her chin, thinking deep inside her mind. "Mommy mentioned it before, maybe you do know her!" 

"It's not a common name, maybe he does know her?" Seoho added, crossing his arms across his chest. "I don't think I know any women with kids."

Soyung turned back to Seoho, "What's your name I might recognize it!" She lit up thinking she might've found the missing clue.

”If Geonhak doesn’t know I wouldn’t either,” He replied, picking a stray leaf off his own shoulder.

Soyung pouted, upset as she started playing with Geonhak’s hair.

It’s quite amusing how quickly Soyung got comfortable with them, which may be concerning if they weren’t good people. 

They continued to discuss places to scout next, as they walked through the windy park. The temperature dropping slowly, and the wind beginning to pick up.

Behind them, quickening footsteps grew louder like skipping rocks. Before they knew it Seoho’s face was being slapped with a purse, a frantic looking woman at its origins.

”Let go of my Soyung!!” She yelled, ready to swing again if she had too.

”Mommy!” Soyung yelled excitedly, disregarding Seoho on the ground completely.

The lady paused for a moment accessing the situation carefully. Geonhak could only gawk, while Seoho cradled his bruised face on the ground.

“Wait, Geonhak!?” She exclaimed before facing the fallen squirrel on the ground. “Seoho!?!”

⇜☾☾☾⇝

The group stood awkwardly facing one another. Seoho and Geonhak standing side by side, while Soyung hung in her mother’s arms.

As briefly described by her daughter, she had long black hair that stopped at her waist, she wasn’t a hybrid either.

Different thoughts raced through each of their minds, some more drastic than others.

”Thank you for finding my daughter,” She greeted, bowing to show her gratefulness.

”It’s no problem, really Jaehwa,” Seoho stated, avoiding eye contact.

Its an understatement to say they were just Ex’s. They were something more and also something less. Although, they broke if off cleanly back than Seoho hadn’t really gotten over it, but that’s another story for another day.

”We didn’t really keep in touch but I’m glad you’re doing alright,” She said obviously glancing at Geonhak.

”You too,” Seoho tried saying more but past memories kept dancing around in his head, mocking him.

Jaewha could tell Seoho was struggling and decided to take her leave politely. She bowed once again before turning away, Soyung waving painfully unaware of the atmosphere.

Seoho watched her back grew smaller as she disappeared yet again. For some reason, he felt a lot less worse than he thought he would. He felt lighter actually like a weight had lifted from his shoulders.

”Hey, you alright?” Geonhak asked, snapping Seoho out of his daze.

”Yeah, for once I really am,” Seoho proclaimed, before turning around stuffing his hands into his coat pockets. “Let’s get some ice cream on the way home!”

Seoho knew Geonhak would continue to pester him about it, continuously prying past the high walls Seoho built to keep people out. So, he hoped the icecream thing would throw him off and he'll forget about it. 

”It’s the middle of winter!”

⇜☾☾☾⇝

They ended up in their living room once again. This time with popsicles in hand that they had bought from the convenience store near their apartment. They only had a few strange stares, but ice cream is an every season treat.

Their day was, eventful, more so than they had planned. After all who plans to meet their ex's child and their ex themselves.

On the sofa, Seoho laid in Geonhak’s lap, his legs sprawled across the rest of the cushions. His plain white socks were visible, he kept them on since his feet were cold. 

Geonhak hadn’t taken a popsicle of his own out of the box, prompted to steal Seoho’s green tea flavored one. Of course, Seoho didn't mind and continued to fiddle with his phone, scrolling through social media, and posting pictures from their cafe date earlier. 

A nice image of Geonhak in his black turtleneck sipping from his cup and rolling his eyes at the camera, clearly faking annoyance as a smile slipped from the corners of his mouth. 

The real Geonhak laid his head back against the armrest, brushing his fingers through Seoho's tail. He was lost in thought about how Seoho barely reacted to meeting Jaewha, which could only mean he decided to bottle it up and keep it to himself. Although Geonhak wanted Seoho to talk to him he also didn't want to force him to do anything. It was obvious the ice cream was to distract him, which it did surprisingly to Geonhak's dismay. 

Seoho could feel Geonhak staring through the back of his head, using his eyes to try and dig into Seoho's brain. Usually, they spend time in comfortable silence, but this time there was clearly something weighing on each of their minds. Seoho took a bite from the icecream to distract himself, avoiding confronting Geonhak directly, hopeful they’d both forget it at the end of the day.

”Are you really alright?” Geonhak finally asked, breaking the silent tension.

”Why wouldn’t I be?” Seoho tossed back, feigning ignorance.

”Seoho don’t play dumb. We ran into Jaewha, there’s no way you’d be alright.” Geonhak pushed further, his tone turning serious.

Seoho turned around to face Geonhak after awkwardly placing the popsicle back onto the wrapper on the table. Seoho fiddled with his fingers avoiding eye contact. Seoho knew that at this point it was impossible to avoid the conversation, but still tried to stall.

”I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

”You were in love with her!”

Seoho dragged his eyes up to meet Geonhak’s misted over ones. His fists were clenched up in his lap, there wasn’t anywhere else he could put them.

”Yeah I was in love with her.” Seoho confessed, remembering back to his teen years. How he would perk at the sight of her, blush when she got near, and sigh when she leaves. But that was in the past, he got over it.

“Then why are you saying it’s nothing!” Geonhak demanded, he didn’t mean to get so emotional. There was this gnawing feeling in the back of his throat telling him it was more than it seemed. After Seoho and Jaewha’s break up, it was Geonhak who helped him through it.

Maybe, he felt like he was just a rebound to Seoho. A replacement.

”Cause I don’t love her anymore.” Seoho refuted, cupping Geonhak’s hand, his nail grazing Geonhak’s skin lightly. Geonhak relaxed, his palms laying flat in Seoho’s calm ones.

“She may have had my heart, but she wasn’t the one to fix it. Wasn’t the one to make sure I was eating, wasn’t the one to stick with me for two years, wasn’t the one to worry about me when I was lying in the hospital. Wasn’t the one to cry for me. You were.”

Geonhak could see, despite his bad eyesight, that Seoho was serious, deadly serious. The pressure on his heart seemed to die off just as quickly as it came.

”I love you,” Seoho whispered, pulling his hand up and kissing the back of it. “And no one else.”

He kissed again but this time on the matching ring.

Geonhak felt like he was going to cry, but held it in with a single quiver from his lip. For some reason, every time, he would believe ever word even when it seemed playful. It was still meaningful.

“I don’t believe you,” Geonhak said jokingly but still made the other’s eyes widen. “I think I’m going to need one more kiss.”

Seoho kissed Geonhak’s hand again, glancing up while his lips were still pressed against his skin.

”I meant up here.” Geonhak gestured, using his other hand to point at his lips.

”Of course, anything for you,” Seoho offered, leaning in close to press their faces together. He smiled when their lips touched, Geonhak doing the same.

Seoho turned away, placing a wet kiss on Geonhak’s cheek, grinning and giggling while doing so.

”My baby chick so cute when he gets upset!”

”Hey, I’m not even the hybrid here!” Geonhak blushed, holding his hands up to form a barrier between the two.

As the two love birds argue and tease, unbeknownst to them both, the popsicle from earlier had melted and left a sticky green mess all over the new table for them to clean. Maybe later they can worry about it, but now they're just lost in each other's galaxies.

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking about writing a prequel, of them in high school before the hybrid stuff and more on Jaewha and Seoho’s relationship. (Jaewha is just a random name/person, doesn’t relate to any real person.) Might write something short about the other members. :) Thanks for reading.


End file.
